Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly to a display device and a driving method thereof. Embodiments of the present invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications. In particular, embodiments of the present invention are suitable for providing multi-touch recognition capabilities to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a touch panel is a type of user interface that is attached to a display device with the property that an electrical characteristic thereof is changed at a contact point where a hand or a pen touches the panel. Touch panels have been used in various applications, such as in small portable terminals, office equipment and the like. However, if a multi-touch is generated by two or more substantially simultaneous contact points, the touch panel might malfunction or any one of the touches can be selected by a pre-set program.
In order to overcome the limit of multi-touch recognition in the touch panel of the related art, there has recently been developed a multi-touch recognition device which simultaneously recognizes a plurality of touches. However, since the multi-touch recognition device is manufactured in a structure which is separated from the display device, the appearance deformation of the display device is generated in order to attach the multi-touch recognition device to the display device. In this case, if the multi-touch recognition device is attached to the display device, an assembling process is complicated, and a volume is increased, so that a large space is required. Furthermore, since the display device and the multi-touch recognition device are not a single unit, a structural stability is decreased between the display device and the multi-touch recognition device. On the other hand, there is a method of embedding an optical sensor of the multi-touch recognition device in each pixel of the display device, but this method has another problem in that the aperture ratio of the display device is decreased to lower the brightness thereof due to the optical sensor.